


Holiday Blue

by sarah_dude



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Chucked out at Christmas for bein' GAY, F/F, Fluff, with only a little bit of sad, works out ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/pseuds/sarah_dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peggy and Angie smoke and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dankscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankscully/gifts).



Angie had been stood in the spare bedroom’s open window for over an hour, watching the snow slowly fall and settle gently over the city. The streets had been quiet for hours, only a few souls braving the ice to travel to their friends or family, gifts bundled in their arms or swinging from bags held in their hands.

They all looked so small from where Angie stood. So small and filled with purpose, destinations set in mind. People to see. Gifts to give. Love to share. She thought she must have looked just as small to them, if they should ever look up, stood up high above them, alone. 

She sighed and watched her breath curl out in white spirals and disappear in the air.

“Here,” Peggy said behind her, making her start. “Wear this.” She held out a festively pattern piece of knitwear.

Angie held up the cigarette for Peggy to see.

“I don’t wanna stink it up.”

Peggy sighed and took the cigarette from Angie’s hand and tucked it between her lips, inhaling as she pushed the sweater into her now empty hands.

“Wool can be washed,” Peggy muttered, smoke curling out from her mouth. “You can’t uncatch the flu that you’ll get if you stand here for one more minute without something warmer on.”

Now that Peggy had mentioned it, Angie noticed that the hand that had been holding her smoke out the window had turned pale, her fingernails a delicate light blueish. 

Grumbling good heartedly, Angie pulled the sweater over her head, and then reached back to the almost finished cigarette, taking a small thrill in covering the lipstick stain left by Peggy’s lips with her own, before stubbing it out in the ashtray she’d balanced on the windowsill.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” Peggy asked as she reached over to untuck Angie’s curls from where they had caught in the neckline of her jumper, letting her thumb gently run across Angie’s pulse.

“Oh,” Angie sighed, “Just the usual for this time of the year.”

Peggy grinned and stepped closer. “There’s a usual? I’ll look forward to that.”

Angie scoffed and nudged Peggy’s shoulder. “Oh, shut up Pegs,”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Peggy said, softly, “But you’ve been risking your vocal coach’s wrath by smoking like a chimney, which I’ve known you to do only once before.”

Angie hesitated, picked up the cigarette package and tapped it against her palm before flicking it and pulling the smoke out from the tear in the top, ignoring Peggy’s raised eyebrow.

She bought it to her lips and lit it, letting Peggy shield the flame from the breeze coming from the window.

It was the first time she noticed what Peggy was wearing- a too small knitted sweater that matched her own design- and she knew that Peggy was trying to wear one of her own tops. It was a comical idea on paper, considering their none too similar sizes. But actually having Peggy stood next to her, wearing one of her sweaters warmed her considerably more than the knitwear could.

Angie nodded at Peggy’s top and raised her own eyebrow in an unspoken question. “Cute.”

Peggy blushed lightly. “Well it _is_ Christmas Eve. I didn’t have anything even remotely festive in my wardrobe, unlike someone I know.”

Angie’s mouth stretched into a grin and bought her free hand up to toy at the fraying neckline under Peggy’s curls.. “Yeah my Ma knitted me one every year.” She said as she brushed a piece of lint off the shoulder.

Peggy frowned and picked up on the one word Angie let slip. “Knitted? Not…knits?”

Angie’s features shifted slightly and she brought the cigarette up again and inhaled deeply. She bought her other hand to curl around her waist and when she answered, smoke fell out of her mouth, heavily like her words.

“I never told you how I ended up at the Griffith did I?” Angie didn’t wait for an answer. “My Pa kicked me out three years ago.”

Peggy waited for Angie to continue.

“I mean. My Ma was the only reason I wasn’t kicked out sooner for kissin’ my neighbour Charlotte under some mistletoe so…let’s say it wasn’t a complete surprise when it eventually happened.”

Peggy slowly took Angie’s hand and intertwined their fingers, rubbing soothing patterns across the cold palm.

“I talk to her the rest of the year, it’s just,” she hesitated, “its harder around Christmas.” Angie sniffed and stood up straighter, shaking her head quickly as if to clear away tears that weren’t in her eyes. She took a deep breath and spoke clear and strong. “Christmas is a time for family you see, and he ain’t got a daughter if she’s queer.”

“Well,” Peggy said once it was clear Angie wouldn’t say anymore. “Damn.”

Angie burst out laughing unexpectedly. “Yeah, English. Something like that.”

Peggy snatched the almost dead cigarette out of Angie’s hands, bought it to her lips and then extinguished it next to the other in the ashtray, killing time before she let herself speak careful measured words.

“I agree with your Father.”

Angie turned towards her slowly, her face drawn and pale.

“Christmas is a time for family.” Peggy raised her hand slowly, and cupped Angie’s cool cheek in her palm. “But perhaps it is for the family you make. Not the family you were given.”

Angie trembled. “What are you sayin’ Pegs? That you and me. That we make a…uh?”

Peggy grinned. “Family. If you wanted.”

Angie released a heavy sigh and relaxed visibly. “So this is…”

“Me asking officially? Yes. I know we’ve already,” Peggy paused to cough and blush. “Well, we’ve already _courted_ , per say, without putting words to it really and well… there are words for what we’ve done to each other-” Her blush deepened and the words caught in her throat.

Angie giggled at Peggy’s rambling, and the sound caused Peggy to giggle in response and the laughing continued, back and forth, for a few moments before dying down, leaving both women flushed and sparkling.

“Ask me then,” Angie said, once she’d caught her breath.

Peggy looked at her feet. “Oh, Angie, really?”

“Uh, yeah Pegs. A girl only gets this moment once in her life.”

Peggy smiled and began to speak. “Angie will you-”

“Wait!” Angie ran her fingers through her hair and fluffed it out, before straightening her sweater and wiping her thumb across the corner of her mouth. She cleared her throat a few times, then nodded at Peggy to continue. “Okay. Carry on.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Angie Martinelli, will you be my girlfriend?”

Angie blinked and then stepped back.

“Oh, I don’t know Pegs, lemme think on it.”

Peggy’s mouth fell open as she watched Angie wait a moment before she bent over and clutched her waist laughing. “Oh, gosh, you shoulda seen your face.”

She swatted Angie’s shoulder. “Oh you git. I take it back. I don’t want to date an arse.”

Angie continued to laugh. “Well that’s not nice, nor filled with the gaiety of holiday spirit is it? You can’t take it back.”

Angie straightened up again and sighed, waving her hand to cool her now-warm face down. Peggy stepped forward, grasping at the itchy wool of Angie’s shoulders.

“Oh, I’ll show you holiday spirit.” Peggy said, before she brought their lips together, harshly at first, before softening, melting into the embrace.

They’d kissed before, hurried things in hidden corners and behind closed doors, but this kiss tasted different, earthy, of fresh air from the window and the smoke on their tongues. Peggy bought her hand up to cup Angie’s chin before pushing her fingers to tangle in Angie’s hair, grinning when Angie’s hands sunk into the material on her back, pulling her closer.

Angie sighed and nibbled at Peggy’s lip, feeling her lipstick smudge and her body shake, her sweater suddenly becoming too hot, too thick for her. She pulled back slowly, leaning in for one final press of lips before tucking her face into Peggy’s neck and sighed.

They swayed slightly and Peggy bought her arms up to shield Angie from the chill of the open window.

“Thank you.” Angie muttered wetly.

Peggy frowned. “What for?”

“For giving me a family that loves me.”

Peggy didn’t know what to say, so she just tightened her arms around Angie.

“Merry Christmas, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my little contribution towards the Holiday Exchange, I hope everyone has enjoyed the month as much as I have! Thanks to be betas, sheepyshaving ans cassiopeiasara


End file.
